


Book One: Shadows and Light

by flamesofunknown



Category: DNAngel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamesofunknown/pseuds/flamesofunknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls are brought into Azumano and forced to carry heavy burdens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book One: Shadows and Light

**Author's Note:**

> Formerly Known as The Beginning of the End on FF.net posted under KaitoDark1 when it was first released. I have had multiple penname changes and I am currently found under the name flamesofunknown. The original story is still posted. 
> 
> It was co-written by user fate12343 and was written for 7/10 books when I lost interest in writing this series and went off to write new fics. 
> 
> Hopefully this version will not disappoint as the whole series on my half is getting a redo and editing major time. 
> 
> -V

Sunlight streamed into the window, illuminating the grain of the flooring in my room, and I cracked my eyes open. Fatigue washed through me as my body protested to get up.   
"Honestly, with my best friend coming today to visit me you'd think I'd want to get moving faster than what I am, acting like a sloth..." I grumbled as I pushed myself up onto my arms. I sat in my bra and underwear before getting to my feet and shakily walking to my dresser to start pulling out clothes.   
I settled on a tank top painted with a Flamel cross on the front in red that I had done myself and black jeans. I heard a sharp rap on the side door and I rushed through the hall to the kitchen, fixing my tank top a little before tugging the door open to reveal my best friend with her suitcase in one hand. "Walking from the train to the bus stop sucked donkey balls." She rolled her eyes. "May I come in, V?"  
I took her suitcase and tugged it down to the basement. "Shoes in the kitchen and close the door." I called as I set her stuff down by the tan couch. "Want to watch anime? We can watch something on Netflix or play Brawl or something else." I called up to Rachelle before she closed the door and her footsteps sounded as she came down the stairs.   
"Anime. What do you have?"  
"I recently started Darker Than Black. Want to watch it? It's not a shojo. It's darker." I blinked. She stared at the white console by the tv. "Unless you'd rather watch a movie."  
She nodded. "Movie." She agreed and went to sit on the couch.   
"Disney?" I asked her as I poured over the movies with a criticizing expression pinching my face before grabbing the Lion King. I knew she would love watching it as I slipped it into a slot in the DVD player and let it start. I put it to the movie and it was only a few minutes in before there was a loud thump on the roof and I looked at Rach.   
"Stay here." I got up. "I'm going to go find out what it was, that thump."  
"I am going to come with you and you can't make me not come, bitch." The insult was a friendly one. I sighed before I went to the door and opened it. Feathers both black and white floated down, like two large birds had exploded over my house. I frowned as I watched them settle on the ground. A few confused moments passed by before I stepped away from the house and looked up to the black tile covered roof and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.   
A figure in a very attractive cat suit and a long black coat was perched on the slanted house roof, a smirk on his lips. He pushed himself off the roof and all I could do was gawk at him.   
"Hello." He smiled and the voice almost made me faint. So attractive. A baritone. Oh my. "My name is Dark."  
My knees gave out and black gloved hands rushed out to catch me, his arms looping around my chest. I blushed and looked at Rach.   
Dark. I mouthed in shock to her and she nodded slowly.   
The thief helped me get back on my feet as his companion made his appearance.   
Long blonde hair flowed behind him as he jumped to the driveway.   
"Krad." He politely introduced himself and the voices had me reeling.   
Attractive so attractive whyyy.   
Oh no they're both hot...   
His hands were shoved into his pockets, a clean white dress shirt rolled up to his elbow, his bangs ruffling in the light breeze. He wore black leather pants -they looked like they probably belonged to Dark- and he had mid-calf white boots on. Oh no, he's definitely hot.  
I then passed out. 

I woke up in my bed, feeling like I was disconnected from the world, Rach sitting beside me in my room on the chair.   
"I feel lighter." I spoke and I froze. My voice was deeper and being the lesbian-with-the-occasional-heterosexual-tendencies I was, I immediately grabbed my breasts. They felt too large to me and I slid my hands down over my stomach and sides. I was skinny. Oh woah.  
I got up and walked to the bathroom. My short Link styled brown hair was now a deep purple, almost black, cat gold eyes staring back at me from under a fringe of hair. Neat eyebrows arching in shock and surprise. Full lips parted slightly.   
I reached around to my back and felt two dips in my back, shallow dips between my shoulder blades. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and I turned to see Dark leaning against the door at the opposite end of the hallway.   
"Your actual body died. It was sudden and I had to use magic to pull your soul out. That is the form you took after that. You were too young to die." Dark reported, his eyes locked on the hardwood under his bare feet.   
I sighed and glanced at my eyes, thick and long eyelashes framing the gold irises.   
"I didn't control what your body became." He murmured and my mind ignored him, on some sort of ADD mind drabble I would get, swinging from one thought to the next with a monkey screeching and swinging along vines. My mind settled on the fact I was about eighteen now. 

Now what do I do?


End file.
